Generally, a poultice (including patch type, cataplasma type, plaster type, puff type, and the like) is made of fabric where one side thereof is applied with adhesive medication and a poultice sheet is attached with a vinyl release sheet for protection of medication and release in use. The poultice sheet is made of soft material and is resiliently attached to skin.
Therefore, when a user uses the poultice, the user attaches the poultice, from which the release sheet is removed, to the affected part of the skin for a predetermined period of time, such that continuous permeation of medication and action thereof relieve the pain.
However, in the poultice according to the related art, physical treatment is not provided to the affected part and the pain is treated only by a medicinal action from applied medication. For this reason, a treatment effect is decreased and the permeation speed of medication is slow while the permeability of medication considerably lessens over time, which causes the need to change the attached poultice with a new poultice for continued treatment after a predetermined period of time. Further, the period of time during which the poultice is attached to the affected part of the skin having pain is increased, and if the poultice is attached to the skin for a period of time longer than is necessary, skin pores are closed to cause allergies such as itching or erythema on the affected part. As a result, when the user uses the poultice, it is inconvenient to the user, and it is not possible to confirm the medicinal duration of the poultice.
As a physical treatment method in a hospital to increase the treatment effect on the affected part, there is a physical treatment method using a separate low frequency generating device. In this case, however, there is a problem in that a medical fee is increased and an economic burden is laden with a patient due to expensive equipment, and the patient cannot perform self treatment using the low frequency generating device.
Meanwhile, there is a spray gun-typed medication atomizer containing liquid medication therein and having a treatment function similar to that of the poultice. In this case, the atomizer is used for treatment by pressing a button thereon and spraying medication in a container to an affected part. There is however a problem in that it is inconvenient for the user and a medicinal effect is inferior to that of the poultice in terms of duration thereof.
Therefore, there arises a necessity of simplifying treatment while maximizing the treatment effect in a short time in consideration of the fact that most of the muscle or arthralgia patients widely use the poultice (including patch type, cataplasma type, plaster type, and puff type).
To overcome these problems, in the related art, a low frequency generating poultice under Korean Utility Model Registration No. 0375960 (Registration Date: 2005 Feb. 3) has been suggested.
That is, as shown in FIGS. 1 to 3, a low frequency generating poultice 150 according to the related art includes left and right poultice sheets 152a and 152b, a contact fabric 154, a vinyl release sheet 156, a conductive left snap button 160a, a conductive right snap button 160b, and a low frequency oscillator 158. The left and right poultice sheets 152a and 152b contain medication and are opposite to each other with a predetermined gap. The contact fabric 154 is formed to have an area larger than the combined left and right poultice sheets 152a and 152b and is adhered to the non-medicated surfaces (top surfaces) of the left and right poultice sheet 152a and 152b. 
The vinyl release sheet 156 is attached to medicated surfaces (bottom surfaces) of the left and right poultice sheets 152a and 152b and a bonding surface of the contact fabric 154 at the edge to simultaneously protect the medicated surfaces and the bonding surface, and is releasable at the time of utilizing thereof. The conductive left snap button 160a simultaneously fixes the contact fabric 154 and the release sheet 156 adhered to an upper portion and a lower portion of the left poultice sheet 152a with the left poultice sheet 152a therebetween by means of riveting and partially protrudes to a top surface of the contact fabric 154, such that a low frequency cathode current flows through the left poultice sheet 152a. The conductive right snap button 160b simultaneously fixes the contact fabric 154 and the release sheet 156 adhered to an upper portion and a lower portion of the right poultice sheet 152b with the right poultice sheet 152b therebetween by means of riveting and partially protrudes to the top surface of the contact fabric 154, such that a low frequency anode current flows through the right poultice sheet 152b. The low frequency oscillator 158 is disposed to be attached to or detached from the left and right snap buttons 160a and 160b and has a pair of left and right snap holes 158e through which that a low frequency cathode current and a low frequency anode current flow.
That is, the contact fabric 154 is formed to have an area larger than the combined left and right poultice sheets 152a and 152b and to be divided into the left and right portions, such that the contact fabric 154 has a central portion adhered to non-medicated surfaces (top surfaces) of the left and right poultice sheets 152a and 152b and an edge adhered to the affected part (B) of the user.
The release sheet 156 is formed to have an area larger than the combined left and right poultice sheets 152a and 152b and to be divided into the left and right portions, such that the release sheet 156 has a central portion adhered to the non-medicated surfaces (bottom surfaces) of the left and right poultice sheets 152a and 152b and an edge adhered to a bottom surface of the contact fabric 154 at an edge thereof.
Cross-shaped cut lines 156a are formed at one side of the release sheet 156, such that the release sheet 156 is easily separated from the left and right snap buttons 160a and 160b when separating the release sheet 156a in a state where the contact fabric 154, the left and right poultice sheets 152a and 152b, and the release sheet 156 are simultaneously riveted and fixed by means of the left and right snap buttons 160a and 160b. 
Meanwhile, the low frequency oscillator 158 has a body 158a and an on/off button 158b, an up/down button 158c, and a signal unit 158d that are installed on a top surface of the body 158a at the predetermined intervals. In the body 158a, a battery and electronic components (not shown) are incorporated. The left and right snap buttons 160a and 160b are easily attached to or detached from the bottom surface of the body 158a. In the bottom surface 158a, a pair of left and right snap holes 158e that are electrically connected to the electronic components (not shown) in the body 158a are formed, such that a low frequency cathode current and a low frequency anode current flow through the pair of left and right snap holes 158e when the left and right snap buttons 160a and 160b are connected to the body 158a. 
As shown in FIG. 2, each of the left and right snap buttons 160a and 160b includes a first conductor 160c and a second conductor 160d. The first conductor 160c is adhered to one side of the top surface of the contact fabric 154 so as to be attached to or detached from each of the pair of left and right snap holes 158e of the low frequency oscillator 158. The second conductor 160d has one end that sequentially penetrates the release sheet 156, the left poultice sheet 152a or the right poultice sheet 152b, and the contact fabric 154, and is pressurized into and coupled to the first conductor 160c. 
However, in the low frequency generating poultice 150 according to the related art that has the above-described structure, the left and right poultice sheets 152a and 152b are separately manufactured such that they are symmetrical to each other at the left and right sides and the contact fabric 154 and the release sheet 156 are separately manufactured to correspond to the left and right poultice sheets 152a and 152b. As such, an additional process is required because the poultice sheets 152a and 152b, the contact fabric 154, and the release sheet 156 are manufactured to be divided into the left and right sides, which results in increasing manufacturing costs. The low frequency oscillator 158 and poultice sheets 152a and 152b are bonded to each other at the central portion of the low frequency oscillator 158. For this reason, if the motion or weak impact is applied to the edge of the low frequency oscillator 158, this causes the low frequency oscillator 158 to be easily separated and omitted from the poultice sheets 152a and 152b, which results in lowering the reliability of the product for the consumer.
Since the second conductor 160d directly comes into contact with the affected part (B) of the user, if the current stimulates the skin, and a strong vibration mode may injure the user.
In the manufacturing steps, since the left and right poultice sheets 152a and 152b and the contact fabric 154 are riveted and fixed for each pair at the inner sides of the central portions thereof by means of the left and right snap buttons 160a and 160b, when the plurality of refillable poultice sheets 152a and 152b are packed, the volume of packing paper is increased due to the snap buttons 160a and 160b. Further, since the snap buttons 160a and 160b should be fixed to the plurality of poultice sheets 152a and 152b, due to costs of components such as the snap buttons 160a and 160b and the second conductor 160d and assembly costs thereof, manufacturing costs are increased. Since the snap buttons 160a and 160b protrude, while products are stored or circulated, the packing paper and the poultice 150 are damaged or the snap buttons 160a and 160b and the second conductor 160d are damaged, which makes it impossible to use the products.
Further, since the snap buttons 160a and 160b are fixed to the centers of the poultice sheets 152a and 152b and the second conductor 160d is located occupying a large area thereon, in the case where the poultice is attached to the affected part using a general attaching method in which the central portions of the poultice sheets 152a and 152b are attached to the center of the affected part (B) having severe pain, the affected part is blocked or the poultice sheets 152a and 152b are attached to the affected part to be inclined to one side due to an area occupied by the snap buttons 160a and 160b and the second conductor 160d. As a result, it is impossible to concentrate medication components from the poultice sheets 152a and 152b on the affected part.